Sweet moment with you
by Yoneko Nara
Summary: "Aku sungguh tak ingin kehilangan masa-masa seperti ini."/ "Maukah kau menikah denganku?"/ "Neji.."/Bad Summary T-T/RnR/NEJITEN FIC


**Sweet moment With you**

**Tenten & Neji N.**

**T**

**Romance/Hurt**

**© Sheny Alviany, 2013**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warnings : Cerita ini hanya fiksi, mohon maaf apabila ada kesamaan nama tokoh, watak, alur, dan lain sebagainya merupakan sebuah ketidak sengajaan. Hanya untuk profesionalitas dan hiburan semata. Dan juga berbagai Typo yang tidak disengaja**

**Summary : "Aku sungguh tak ingin kehilangan masa-masa seperti ini."/ "Maukah kau menikah denganku?"/ "Neji.."/Bad Summary T-T/RnR/NEJITEN FIC**

**Happy Reading C:**

* * *

**Normal POV**

**Tenten berlari kecil sambil mengejar ombak yang tak terlalu besar di pesisir pantai. Angin sepoy-sepoy, ditambah udara yang sejuk dan pemandangan sun set yang sangat indah dan romantic. Tapi sekali-sekali dia mendengus kesal karena Neji, kekasihnya lagi-lagi tak menemaninya berlibur di pantai. Tenten lalu mengambil sebatang potongan kayu. Dia menggambar sebuah nama 'Neji'di pasir pantai tersebut. Hari semakin senja dan Neji pun belum datang. Tiba-tiba ombak menyapu nama tersebut.**

**"Neji.. apa cintamu padaku akan terhapus seperti ini?" tanyanya sedih. Entah dia bicara dengan siapa, yang jelas dia selalu merasa bahwa Neji telah hilang dan selalu tak ada untuknya.**

**Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menutup kedua mata Tenten. Dengan penasaran, Tenten menyentuh tangan tersebut dan merabanya pelan.**

**"Siapa?" Tanyanya. Tangan itu mulai melonggar dan sekarang memeluk pinggang Tenten erat. Tenten menoleh dan mendapai kekasihnya sedang menatapnya sambil tersenyum. Tenten tersenyum lebar.**

**"Kenapa kau baru datang? Apa kau melupakan janji kita? Ini sudah yang ke tiga kalinya kau tahu?" ucap Tenten kesal sambil melepaskan pelukan Neji yang ada di pinggangnya.**

**"gomen, aku lupa.." ucap Neji penuh dusta. Padahal dia merencanakan semua ini untuk memberi kejutan pada Tenten.**

**"Kau lupa hari jadi kita yang ke 5?" Tanya Tenten sedih. Neji menggeleng dan dengan cepat menggenggam tangan Tenten.**

**"Ini untukmu, sebagai tanda maaf dan juga hadiah ke 5 tahunnya hubungan kita." Ucap Neji sambil tersenyum. Neji memasangkan cincin tersebut dan memeluk erat Tenten.**

**"Aishiteru Sabaku No Tenten.." ucap Neji.**

**"Aishiteru mo Nara Neji.." jawab Tenten. Neji melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Tenten lekat. Begitupun sebaliknya. Merka saling memandang satu sama lain. Dan sekarang wajah mereka semakin dekat.. semakin dekat.. dan.. **

**CUP**

**Tenten menguap lebar sambil meregangkan otot ototnya. Dengan cepat Tenten keluar kamar dan menuju kamar Neji.**

**"Neji kau dimana?" Tanya Tenten saat melihat Neji tak ada di kamar. Tenten mulai khawatir karena Neji selalu pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja. Dengan cepat dia mencari kesemua tempat di kamar itu dan begitupun di daerah penginapan lainnya.**

**"Neji.." ucap Tenten saat Tenten melihat Neji sedang duduk di kursi balkon penginapan. Neji menoleh dan tersenyum lebar.**

**"Aku kira kau menghilang lagi. Jangan tinggalkan aku.." ucap Tenten sambil berjalan perlahan menuju Neji.**

**"aku tak akan meninggalkanmu. aku janji" ucap Neji sambil menggenggam tangan Tenten. Merekapun bersama-sama melihat terbitnya matahari sambil tertidur berdua di kursi balkon.**

**"Aku sungguh tak ingin kehilangan masa-masa seperti ini." Ucap Neji lembut sambil mengusap kepala Tenten.**

**"Aku juga." Ucap Tenten senang dan langusng memeluk Neji.**

**"Andai saja aku bisa menghentikan waktu, aku tak ingin kita berpisah karena waktu.." ucap Neji**

**"Kita tak akan berpisah Neji.." ucap Tenten yakin**

**"Kuharap.." jawab Neji**

** "kau dimana?" lirih Tenten lewat telfon.**

**_"Aku sedang ganti baju. kenapa? Kau merindukanku?" goda Neji diseberang sana. Tenten terkekeh pelan._**

**"kau ini. iya.. aku merinddukanmu, cepat kesini." Ucap Tenten sambil tersenyum senang.**

**"iya. tunggu sebentar sayang~" ucap Neji**

**Dengan sabar, Tenten menunggu Neji di balkon kamarnya. Tenten sudah menyiapkan sandwich untuk sarapan mereka berdua.**

**"Selesai.." ucap Tenten senang. Buru-buru Tenten duduk yang rapi di meja makan. Dilihatnya kembali jam tangan yang terlihat manis di pergelangan tangannya sudah menunjukkan jam 8 pagi. Tapi Neji belum juga datang.**

**Tiba-tiba seseorang menutup mata Tenten dari belakang. Tenten tahu siapa orang itu lewat parfume yang orang itu kenakan.**

**"Neji.. jangan menutup mataku, aku tak bisa melihat wajah tampan mu.." ucap Tenten sambil mencoba melepaskan tangan Neji.**

**"Ahh ternyata kau tahu." Ucap Neji sedih. Tenten terkekeh**

**"Aku tahu. Sangat tahu. Kau lupa? Aku inikan wanitamu?" goda Tenten. Neji tersenyum lebar.**

**"gomen. Wahh ada sandwich.. hhmmm" ucap Neji saat melihat beberapa potong sandwich di meja tersebut.**

**"Ini untuk mu AAAAA" ucap Tenten sambil menyuapi Neji. Neji memakannya dan mengangguk menandakan makanan itu lezat.**

**Neji's POV**

**Aku tersenyum senang saat menyadari kekasih ku tertidur di pahaku. Aku membelai lembut rambutnya. Dan mengecup singkat bibir pink mungilnya. Ahh aku sangat mencintainya lebih dari apapun.**

**"Jangan menciumku di tempat umum" gerutunya sambil terduduk dan wajahnya sedikit mengerut. Aku tersenyum tipis.**

**"maaf.. aku hanya sangat mencintaimu." Ucapku.**

**"Hanya?" tanyanya sedikit kecewa.**

**"Tidak hanya" jawabku. Lalu dia tersenyum senang dan langsung memelukku erat.**

**"Aku mencintaimu.." ucapnya seperti berbisik.**

**"Aku juga" ucapku. **

**"Tenten.." ucapku.**

**"hmm?" jawabnya seperti gumaman**

**"Apakah kau mau melanjutkan hubungan kita ke tahap lebih lanjut?" tanyaku. Dia terlihat bingung dan dahinya sedikit berkerut.**

**"Maksudku.." ucapku memulai, aku mengambil tangannya dan menggenggamnya lembut, dia terlihat terkejut dan senang atas perlakuanku.**

**"Maukah kau menikah denganku?" ucapku sambil tersenyum lebar. Kulihat dia membelalakkan matanya.**

**Tenten's POV**

**"Apakah kau mau melanjutkanhubungan kita ke tahap lebih lanjut?" Tanya Neji. Jujur, aku tak mengerti apa yang ia katakan.**

**"Maksudku.." dia memulai, dia mengambil tanganku dan menggenggamnya lembut, aku terkejut dan jujur, senang atas perlakuan Neji.**

**"Maukah kau menikah denganku?" ucap Neji yang membuatku membelalakkan mata. Inilah kata-kata yang kutunggu dari dulu. Aku mengangguk sambil berkaca-kaca. Dia lalu memelukku dan aku pun membalasnya.**

**"kita menikah bulan depan" ucapnya setelah melepas peukan kami. Aku membelalak kaget. bulan depan? Tidakkah terlalu cepat?**

**"Apa tidak terlalu cepat?" tanyaku. Dia menggeleng, dan akupun tersenyum.**

**Normal's POV**

**Tenten dan Neji sedang berjalan menuju taman untuk tempat photo pra wedding. Neji sengaja tidak menyewa photografi untuk memotret mereka karena Neji ingin memotret mereka dengan kamera pribadi.**

**Mereka telah melakukan sesi potret memotret di berbagai tempat di Konoha**

**"Neji! sini!" ucap Tenten dari seberang jalan. Neji hanya tersenyum dan hendak menyebrang.**

**BRRRUUUGGG**

**Tenten tersandung dan kalung pemberian mir putus. Dengan cepat Tenten memungutnya dan membalikkan badannya. Alangkah kaget nya nan melihat mir di tengah jalan dengan darah yang bercucuran dari dahi. Dengan panik, Tenten mendekati Neji.**

**"NEJI!" teriak Tenten sambil menggoyang goyangkan tubuh Neji.**

**Tenten's POV**

**Aku sungguh menyesal dengan kejadian itu, aku menyesal karena meninggalkan Neji untuk menyebrang sendirian. Mungkin jika aku tak meninggalkan Neji, sekarang Neji dan aku akan memakai gaun pengantin dan mengucap janji suci di altar gereja.**

**"Sudahlah Tenten, jangan menangis.. ikhlaskan Neji.." ucap Sakura menenangkanku. Aku menghapus air mataku untuk kesekian kalinya. Kami pulang dari pemakaman Neji.**

**Aku duduk sambil memeluk lutuku di kursi santai yang biasa kami duduki setiap menjelang senja. Kini air mata bercucuran dari ujung mataku. Aku tak bias menahan butiran-butian yang percuma jika aku teteskan tak akan bisa merubah keadaan. Lalu dengan tak sengaja, aku melihat Neji sedang berada di depanku dan mengusap pelan pipiku yang basah.**

**"Neji.." ucapku. Kuliah dia tersenyum. Aku langsung memeluknya dan dia membalas pelukanku.**

**"Kau tak meninggalkanku kan?" tanyaku sambil memegang wajahnya. Dia hanya tersenyum. Tiba-tiba dia menciumku lembut. Cukup lama. Aku sungguh menantikan ciuman ini. Aku harap, ini bukan yang terakhir kalinya.**

**Namun tiba-tiba dia melepaskan ciumannya dan pergi meninggalkanku. Aku mulai terisak dan berlutut.**

**"Neji.." gumamku..**

**Sekarang semua yang kita lalui dulu itu hanyalah sebuah kenangan. Aku tak akan pernah lupa akan kenangan itu.**

**FIN**

**_A/N : Sebenernya ini ff dulu, yang chara nya artis korea. Tapi saya sulap menjadi ff Naruto dengan pair Nejiten_**

**_Buat summary, saya bingung mau nulis apa. Ada sih kata-katanya, tapi kalo di tulis di summary ketauan banget jalan ceritanya, yaudah ane cuma tulis itu doang, daripada kosong. Maaf yaa :(Ceritanya sangat sangat jelek, saya tau itu T-T_**

**_Dan konfliknya juga basi, saya rasa banyak banget ff yang kaya gini. Saya jadi ngerasa gak enak sama NejiTen Shipper. Maaf ya ff saya tidak sebagus para senior :') tapi yang penting saya sudah berusaha. Yasudah silahkan member kritik dan saran yang sifatnya membangun(?) ;;)_**


End file.
